


5SOS BoyxBoy One Shots

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, BoyxBoy, Cake, Calum Hood - Freeform, Car Sex, Cashton, Casual Sex, Couch Sex, Established Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, First Time Topping, Gardener Calum, Gay, Hate Sex, Hot, Innocent Luke, LGBT, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Being A Dick, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke Hemmings / Calum Hood / Michael Clifford, Luke Hemmings / Calum Hood smut, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood Smut, M/M, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Hate Each Other, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael Clifford / Ashton Irwin Established, Michael Clifford / Luke Hemmings established, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Muke - Freeform, Payback Sex, Peeping Tom, Rich Luke, Smut, Tattooed Luke, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Calum, Top Luke, Top Michael, anniversary sex, cashton smut, lashton smut, malum, muke smut, one shots, round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of original ideas from my friends Meli, Megan, and I. :)</p>
<p>NOTE: The following work is explicit and contains BoyxBoy material between the members of 5 Seconds of Summer. If you are not comfortable, please do not continue.</p>
<p>***ALSO: Please inbox me on Wattpad if you would like to use one of these one shots in a collection on that particular site. :) ***</p>
<p>**These one shots are also found on my Wattpad account, @1D_HarryStyles_1D</p>
<p>I am not accepting requests nor will there be anymore updates to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couch Potatoes [Part 1] | Muke

**Author's Note:**

> The users mentioned at the beginning of each part are the usernames of the writers on Wattpad. So, feel free to follow them!

**_Written By: (Meli) Meli5sos__ **

**_Summary: In which Michael and Luke have sex on the couch._ **

**_Bottom!Michael, Top!Luke_ **

**_\----_ **

Michael and Luke just stared at each other for a minute while sitting on the couch. Luke licked his lips while Michael was staring at Luke's. Michael bit his bottom lip and went closer to Luke. Luke looked at him and breathed heavily. 

"Kiss me," Michael mumbled, leaning closer to Luke. 

Luke didn't hesitate and slammed his lips onto Michael's. He then went on top of him and Michael touched Luke's broad shoulders. Luke's tongue roamed Michael's mouth. Luke tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. While doing that, Michael nearly moaned into Luke's mouth. He nibbled on Michael's bottom lip, making the smaller boy whimper. 

Then Luke went to Michael's neck, slightly biting it. Michael moaned and threw his head back. Luke started grinding between Michael's legs. Michael moaned and scratched Luke's neck. Luke continued roaming around Michael's mouth while grinding on him. Michael's hands went under Luke's black shirt and tugged it off. He threw Luke's shirt to the ground and continued making out with him. 

Luke grabbed Michael's hips while Michael wrapped his legs around Luke's waist. Both of their hard bulges rubbed against each other, making it hard to separate. Luke suddenly pulled away from Michael's mouth, seeing his red swollen lips. Luke moved closer to Michael's ears, slightly breathing heavily. 

"Let me fuck you," Luke hotly whispered. Michael shivered when Luke bite his ear lobe. "I wanna thrust in you so hard that you wouldn't even walk right." 

Luke started grinding while whispering naughty things into his ear. Michael moaned slightly when Luke started sucking on his neck. Michael squeezed his green eyes shut while scratching Luke's back. Luke kissed Michael lips and they went back to making out. Luke licked Michael's bottom lip, making Michael moan. Luke drew away and stared into Michael's green eyes. 

"Fuck me, Luke," Michael breathed heavily. 

Luke smirked and they both sat up. Luke took off Michael's sweater, throwing it to the floor. Michael laid down on the couch again while Luke unbuttoned Michael's pants. Michael kicked off his shoes to make it easier for Luke to take off his pants. After Luke threw Michael's pants to the floor, Luke softly stroked Michael's hard length. 

"Ughhhh," Michael moaned, bucking his hips up. 

Luke chuckled and started unbuttoning his own pants. He threw his black skinnies on the floor and started sucking on Michael's collarbone. 

"Ahhhhh," Michael moaned, tugging Luke's hair. 

Michael's hands roamed in Luke's underwear, slightly pinching Luke's bum. Luke bit Michael's bottom lip and breathed heavily. Luke's hands grabbed Michael's underwear and yanked them off. Now, Michael's green underwear were on the ground. 

"Fuck, babe, your huge" Luke smirked. 

Michael blushed and whined. Luke just chuckled and took his own underwear off. Michael gasped when he saw how huge Luke's was. Luke slightly lifted up Michael's legs, making Michael wrap his legs around Luke's waist. Luke inserted a finger into Michael's hole, making Michael moan. Luke smirked and inserted his middle finger too. 

"Luke," Michael moaned, making Luke harder. 

Then Luke added the third finger, curling them just to tease Michael. Michael gasped, making him close his eyes. 

"L-luke, just fuck me already!" Michael whined. 

"Anything for my kitten," Luke smirked. 

Luke took out his fingers and licked them. With his saliva, he spread it around Michael's hole. He lined his length and prepped himself to enter the boy below him. 

"Ready?" Luke breathed. Michael breathed heavily and nodded. 

Luke slowly pushed himself into him, making Michael squeezed his eyes shut. Luke slowly moved, but stopped when he saw Michael crying. 

"Shit, am i hurting you?" Luke looked at Michael. 

"N-No, just, ughhhh, move," Michael moaned. 

Luke slowly nodded and started moving. Luke pulled himself out and slammed into Michael, hitting his prostate right away. Michael moaned loudly, slightly scratching Luke's back. Luke hissed and slammed into Michael again. 

"LUKE," Michael moaned. Luke moaned and made his pace faster. 

"Fuck," Luke moaned deeply. 

Luke hotly kissed Michael's lips and pulled away. Michael sloppily sucked on Luke's collarbone. Luke thrusted faster, breathing hard. 

"Ugh, ah, Luke" Michael moaned. 

"MICHAEL!" Luke moaned deeply. 

All you could hear was skin slapping, moans, and the couch squeaking beneath the two. Luke pulled himself out and slammed into Michael, making him moan deeply so many times that he lost count.

"F-fuck, i'm gonna cum," Michael moaned. 

Luke pulled himself out once again and slammed back into Michael, but this time harder than the previous ones. 

"Cum for me," Luke moaned. 

Michael released into Luke's chest. Luke also came with him, releasing inside of Michael. Luke pulled himself out and landed beside Michael, well kinda. They both breathed heavily and looked at each other. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Luke breathed. Michael smiled and kissed Luke's bruised lips. 

"And you're amazing," Michael giggled. 

That's how they ended up cuddling. Despite being naked. They hoped Calum and Ashton wouldn't walk inside the room. But, what they didn't know was that they were already watching.  

\----


	2. Meet Me In My Car [Part 1] | Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All authors are from Wattpad** 
> 
> Written by: Brianna (1D_HarryStyles_1D)
> 
> Summary: In which Michael needs a ride home from Luke.
> 
> Top!Luke, Bottom!Michael, Asshole!Luke

Michael couldn't believe that his best friend Calum had backed out on giving him a ride  _again_. It was the second time that week and it was only Wednesday. He always came up with some soccer excuse, but Michael knew that he was ditching him for some girl.

He was mad about Calum ditching him, but he was way more angry at him than he should be, mainly because he would have to ask his somewhat neighbor and frenemy Luke Hemmings for a ride. The two didn't hate each other, but they certainly didn't like each other. Luke was a popular fuck boy and Michael was an unpopular reject. Polar opposites.

Another problem was that Michael didn't have Luke's number, so he couldn't just waste a text on him. Oh, no, he had to actually go up to the asshole, who was either with his friends or sucking his girlfriend-of-the-week's face off, and pathetically ask him if he would find it in his microscopic heart to be a kind civilian and give him a ride home. He must be a comedian because whoever he was with always laughed at him.

With a huff, Michael spotted Luke strangely alone at his locker and he made his way over to the taller boy. When he approached, Luke didn't even notice him because he was too invested in whoever he was texting. Rolling his eyes, Michael tapped Luke's shoulder rather roughly.

"I know that you're about to leave, but can you find it in you to give me a ride home again?" Michael asked, looking into Luke's unamused eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess," Luke said and then dangled his keys in front of Michael's face as he looked down at his phone again. Michael just looked at the blonde, confused. "Well, are you going to stand there and stare at me like I'm insane or are you going to take the damn keys?"

"I want to know why you're giving me them," Michael asked.

"Unlike you, I have people I need to talk to and I don't want your lame ass around when I do. So, therefore, I am giving you my keys because I want you to meet me in the car," Luke explained with a snarky tone. Michael yanked the keys out of Luke's grasp, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Don't even try to steal it. I know where you live and my dad will put your ass out on the streets."

Michael just shook his head and it took everything in him not to flip him off. He honestly couldn't stand Luke at all and just wish that he had a better neighbor like Ashton Irwin, who was still a fuck boy and he didn't like him, but he was a hell of a lot more tolerable than Luke.

\----

Michael was getting even more pissed than he already was. He had been sitting in Luke's car for over forty-five minutes and was tempted to just steal it so he could sit at home instead of a hot car that smelled like hot dogs and feet.

It also wouldn't be out of Luke's register to just ditch Michael, even if he was in his car with the keys. He's done it before and he knows that Michael won't steal it because he knows what Andy Hemmings is capable of doing to him if he were to steal it. Michael didn't want to be put in jail.

As Michael started to doze off against the window, the driver's side opened and Michael's eyes shot open to see Luke was lowering himself down into the seat. He looked 100% done in Michael's opinion, but he didn't give a shit enough to ask him what was wrong with him.

"I thought Christmas was going to beat you here," Michael scoffed.

"And I am about to beat  _you_ ," Luke sneered, turning on the ignition.

As expected, the car ride was quiet and neither spoke to each other because of the lack of cares given about each other. Luke pulled up to Michael's house within fifteen minutes, the smaller boy happy to be getting out of the blonde's presence. But as Michael went to open the door, it was locked. He turned to the blonde popular boy and glared.

"Open the fucking door, Hemmings," Michael growled. 

"Why would I want to do that?" Luke asked, looking at the angered Michael.

"Because I don't want to sit in your car any longer than I have to," he snapped.

"Well, we won't be sitting for too much longer now, will we?" Luke answered with a smirk.

"What?" Michael asked, confused as to what the fuck he was saying.

Before Michael could question the blonde any further, Luke went over the center console and pressed himself against the smaller boy, crashing their lips together. At first, Michael was obviously taken aback but then he gradually started falling into it and moved their lips together in sync.

"Get in the back," Luke whispered breathlessly.

Somehow and some way, the two boys ended up in the backseat. Luke was laying on top of Michael, continuing to lustfully make out. Luke started to fumble with Michael's belt, aching to get the boy's pants off. Michael was too caught up in the moment to be in his right mind in order to push him off, so he just let the taller boy continue to undress him.

As Michael kicked the pants off his legs, he was also fumbling around with the button of Luke's pants. He hadn't necessarily planned on making out with the boy he hated more than anything today, but hey, anything can happen.

Once both boys were out of their skinny jeans, Luke's hands intruded into Michael's boxers, grabbing his hard-on in his hand and he slowly pumped it. Michael practically melted as Luke ran his thumb over the tip. He suddenly craved more.

"Can we fuck?" Michael moaned.

"I don't have any lube," Luke panted, his hand still working their magic on Michael's length.

"I don't care. It's your asshole," Michael responded.

"My asshole? You're bottoming," Luke scoffed, colliding their lips together before Michael could protest anymore.

He was too busy craving sex to care that he was going to bottom, so he just let Luke take his boxers off and tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Michael's eyes were shut, so he got a pleasant surprise when Luke's lips wrapped around his hard member, his tongue flicking the slit. Michael couldn't help the deep and throaty moans that came out of him because Luke's mouth was like magic.

"F-fuck me, Luke," Michael stammered, wanting nothing more than for Luke to be inside of him already.

"I have to prep you," Luke told him after he took Michael out of his mouth. He sat up taking his three fingers and sticking them in Michael's face. "Suck."

Michael did as told, sucking Luke's fingers like his life depended on it. When the blonde was done, Michael gulped and shut his eyes again, so ready for what was going to happen next. He squeaked as Luke inserted one of his fingers into his hole, moving it slowly.

"More," Michael exhaled.

Luke then inserted his second finger, scissoring quickly and curling both fingers inside of Michael, making the boy writhe beneath him. It was when he added the third finger that Michael nearly came right then and there, but held it because they hadn't gotten to the best part yet.

"Shit, just fuck me already," Michael demanded.

He opened his eyes after the fingers were removed from his hole, seeing Luke line up his large and swollen dick with his hole. Michael bit the inside of his cheek, preparing himself for the pain that he was about to feel, but knew that it would turn into pleasure in no time at all.

Luke slowly pushed himself into Michael, who cried out. Luke stayed still once he was all the way in, letting Michael adjust comfortably. He looked down at the sweaty boy beneath him, smiling to himself that he was wrecking Michael and they hadn't even started fucking.

"Move," Michael whispered after a moment.

Luke pulled himself almost all the way out and then roughly thrusted back into him. He did it slowly at first, but then kept a fast and steady speed going. Michael's hand started going towards his own unattended length, but Luke slapped him away and took him in his own hand, pumping him in rhythm with his fast thrusts.

Both boys were moaning loudly, completely forgetting that they were in a car outside of Michael's house. They were both in bliss.

"Let me ride you," Michael said when he got enough breath.

"Ride me fast," Luke told him.

The two readjusted so Michael was now straddling Luke. Michael began to bounce slowly on Luke's dick, but then picked the pace back up. Luke was a moaning mess as Michael rode the boy hard and fast like he had requested. Once again, Luke took Michael's length in his hand and began to quickly pump him in time to Michael's bouncing.

"I'm close," Michael breathed.

Luke began to pump Michael as fast as he could, causing Michael to start moaning the loudest he had the entire time they had been fucking. In about thirty seconds, Michael came all over Luke's torso. The boy continued to bounce on Luke's dick, trying not to tire out before he could come inside of him. Luke grabbed Michael's hips, helping to bounce Michael faster than what he was already going.

"Fuck, Michael! I'm - "

Before Luke could finish his sentence, he was coming inside of Michael, making the smaller boy moan and feel fuller than he had ever felt before. Luke sloppily stopped pumping Michael and the boy got off of him, collapsing down onto the sweaty and come-covered Luke.

"Fuck...I certainly didn't expect that to happen today," Michael panted.

"Neither did I," Luke responded, not being able to help that his eyelids started to flicker.

"Next time, I'm topping," Michael commanded.

"Who said there's going to be a next time?" Luke asked.

"I did."


	3. Couch Potatoes [Part 2] | Cashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All others are from Wattpad**
> 
> Written by: @meli5sos_ (Meli)
> 
> Summary: Ashton and Calum take to the couch after watching Michael and Luke.
> 
> Top!Calum, Bottom!Ashton

"And you're amazing," Ashton and Calum heard Michael giggle.

They were seeing or spying at the two lovebirds 'making love' and honestly, they were harder than a brick.

"F-Fuck...um," Calum blushed when he saw Little Calum up. Ashton licked his lips and stared at Calum's boner. "I, um, gotta go take a shower."

"Wait," Ashton breathed heavily and looked at Calum's brown eyes.

Ashton stood up and slammed his lips onto Calum's. Calum was taken by surprise, but immediately kissed back. Calum's tongue roamed in Ashton's mouth and flipped them around, so Ashton was against the wall. Calum started grinding onto Ashton while he moaned.

"Me. You. Couch." Calum breathed between their kisses.

Ashton immediately nodded and held Calum's hand. Since they weren't at their house, they decided to get it on on the couch. Calum was going to throw Ashton on the couch, but Ashton stopped him.

"Wait," Ashton breathed as he licked his lips.

"W-What?" Calum breathed heavily.

Ashton smirked and went closer to Calum's ear. "Let me ride you."

Calum moaned and nodded. Calum yanked off his black tank top and unbuckled his belt. He took off his belt while Ashton started taking off his clothes. When they were naked, Ashton threw Calum onton the couch and started to kiss him. Ashton got on top of him and prepped himself. He got on top of Calum's length and slowly pushed himself on. Ashton shut his hazel eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip.

"Fuck," Ashton whimpered as tears fell from his eyes.

At first, it fucking hurt, but it soon turned into pleasure. Ashton's bum started hitting Calum's thighs at a faster pace. 

"F-Fuck," Calum moaned when Ashton started moving up and down.

Calum grabbed Ashton's waist and Ashton moaned loudly. Ashton pulled himself up as far as he did and slammed back down onto Calum. Calum threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Yes, f-fuck!" Ashton moaned when he started riding Calum as if was a horse.

"You're going g-great princess," Calum moaned.

Ashton moaned and slammed onto Calum again. "FUCK!"

"AHHH, SHIT!" Calum screamed loudly, closing his brown eyes.

Ashton threw his head back and scratched Calum's chest. Calum moaned and panted really loud. "CALUM! F-FUCK! I'M C-CLOSE, CALUM!"

Ashton breathed heavily, looking at Calum. Calum smirked and grabbed Ashton's length. He started pumping it, making Ashton scratch him once again. "C-Cum for me."

With that, Ashton came on Calum's chest while Calum came inside of Ashton. Ashton slowly got off of Calum's length and collapsed on top of the Kiwi boy. They both breathed heavily and smiled. Calum kissed Ashton's sweaty head and played with his curly hair.

"That was amazing," Ashton smiled lazily, looking at Calum.

"I agree," Calum smiled and kissed Ashton's sweet lips. They just stayed quiet for a moment and it was really awkward. Both didn't know what to do since they're not dating or anything. But of course, Calum just had to ask. "Want to do round two?"


	4. English Love Affair | Lashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All users are from Wattpad**
> 
> Written by: daylighthxmmings
> 
> Summary: In which Ashton finds love with his bartender, Luke.
> 
> Top!Luke, Bottom!Ashton, Tattoed!Luke

"We're through."

Those were the two words that had shattered Ashton's heart into pieces and stuck in his mind for hours on end, although he was the one who said them in the first place.

Sure, his 

previous relationship wasn't the best, and Jack, his now ex, wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but they were still together and had each other.

That was all that mattered to Ashton, until he saw Jack, who he loved, kissing with their supposed ex. Needless to say, the fact that he even trusted Jack was a mistake to begin with, and he regretted it.

Ashton felt like he needed a drink and maybe spending a few hours at a club would distract him from his thoughts.

"Do you want your regular, Irwin?" Calum, the bartender asked him.

"Yeah," Ashton mumbled softly, nodding his head.

"What happened?" Calum asked, knowing there was something wrong.

"Just a terrible breakup, that's all," Ashton said, as if it was no big deal, even though it was.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but my shift is over," Calum replied.

Ashton sighed.

A blonde guy with a lip ring and a couple tattoos on his arms walked towards the front of the bar and looked at Calum.

"I'll take care of this for you," the blonde said to Calum.

Calum smiled and gave the guy a thumbs up before walking out of the club.

"Who are you?" Ashton asked.

"Luke Hemmings," the blonde guy answered.

Hemmings. The name had a nice ring to it, and he did look attractive.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Ashton zoned out from looking at Luke's blue eyes.

"Hello?"

"Sorry," Ashton said, blinking, "What did you say again?"

"I was asking if you were okay," Luke explained, chuckling a little because he was a little bit curious as why Ashton spaced out.

Ashton thought about lying and saying he was, but he didn't.

"No. I'm not," he said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked concerningly.

"Just some crap that happened between me and my ex," Ashton answered.

"Did he or she not treat you right or something?" Luke asked.

"I caught him making out with his ex," Ashton explained.

"What's your name again?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ashton Irwin," Ashton answered.

"Well, Ashton, I'm going to be brutally honest with you here. I don't think you deserve to be in a relationship with someone like that. You deserve someone who treats you right," Luke told him.

"Thanks, Luke," Ashton said with a small smile.

"I was thinking that maybe after my shift is over, we could head back to my place and get to know each other a bit more," Luke offered.

Ashton was hesitant at first, but then decided to speak up.

"Sure, why not?"

"Wow."

That's all Ashton said when he set foot into Luke's apartment.

Luke immediately took his jacket off and set it on the counter.

He kicked his shoes off and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him so Ashton could sit there.

Ashton noticed and sat next to Luke.

"Go ahead, get comfortable. Make yourself feel at home," Luke told him before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ashton asked.

"Kitchen," Luke answered, "Do you want a drink?"

The reason Ashton came to the club in the first place was to get a drink and he just realized he never got one.

"Sure," he said.

Luke got two glasses and filled them up before walking back to the living room.

"Cheers," he announced, handing one of the glasses to Ashton.

Ashton smiled as the two of them raised their glasses.

Moments later, both Luke and Ashton felt a bit buzzed, but they didn't care.

Ashton stared at Luke's bright blue eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" He asked.

"Dang," Ashton thought to himself, "I really shouldn't have said it."

The fact that Luke's eyes were very nice to look at was true nonetheless, and he was also slightly drunk and didn't really focus too much on what he said.

"Thanks," Luke said, blushing.

"He looks so cute when he's blushing."

That was another thought that was accidentally mumbled.

"What?" Luke asked.

Ashton responded by planting a quick kiss to Luke's lips before pulling away.

What did he just do?

Luke and Ashton stared at each other in, not necessarily awkward silence, but more like _I-can't-believe-I-just-did-that-but-I-want-to-do-it-again_ silence.

Without thinking twice, Luke held Ashton's head and kissed him hard.

He heard Ashton mumble the word "amazing," assuming Ashton thought that he was an amazing kisser or the kiss felt amazing.

"Let's take this elsewhere," Luke whispered.

He grabbed Ashton's wrist and led him to his bedroom.

For someone who works at a club and doesn't make a very big salary, he had a pretty big bedroom.

Ashton gasped at the size of the bed, not knowing what exactly to say. All that was going through his mind was Luke-Luke-Luke.

"You're at a loss for words, I see." Luke said.

Ashton nodded, falling on the bed with his head laying against a soft pillow, the two of them still kissing.

Luke pulled away and began placing soft, gentle kisses on Ashton's neck, making him moan.

Luke stopped suddenly and sat back up.

"Now what are you doing?" Ashton asked.

Luke took his shirt off and threw it over his head and onto the floor. As Luke got out of bed and stood up, Ashton unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and took his shirt throwing them across the room.

Ashton sat up and glanced at Luke's now shirtless body.

"Like what you see?" Luke asked with a smirk.

Ashton nodded eagerly.

Luke unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as well, dropping them to the ground.

He climbed back into bed and fell on top of Ashton once again, both of them with no articles of clothing on except for their boxers.

Ashton couldn't stop staring at Luke's body.

He was more attractive than Ashton thought.

Luke saw that Ashton had gotten hard.

"I guess I'm that good looking, aren't I?" Luke asked jokingly.

Ashton looked down, noticing the bóner in his boxers and blushed.

Luke leaned over and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle and two packages with cóndoms inside.

He squirted a bit of lúbe on his finger and inserted it into Ashton.

Ashton looked up at Luke.

"Just relax. It'll hurt less now," Luke told him.

Ashton nodded and mumbled "okay."

He gasped in shock.

"Luke," he groaned. "Just frick me already."

"If anything gets uncomfortable, you let me know, alright?" Luke told him.

"It's fine," Ashton said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, just do it."

"If you say so," Luke replied.

He slowly pushed in and Ashton tightly shut his eyes and winced slightly at the pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Ashton answered.

It took a little bit of time, but he got used to the pain.

"Okay," he told Luke, "Move."

That's exactly what Luke did. He moved around and thrusted, hearing Ashton moan slightly every once in a while.

"Luke," he groaned, "I'm going to-"

"Say no more," Luke said. "Because so am I."

Afterwards, Luke fell back on the bed and rested his head against a pillow.

"Thank you for tonight," Ashton said. "It was amazing."

"You're welcome," Luke replied with a smirk. "and I second that opinion."

"Do you remember what you said earlier about having someone who treats you right?" Ashton asked.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"Well, you treated me right," Ashton said with a smile.

Luke smiled back, kissing Ashton on the lips once more.

The two of them, tangled between the sheets, fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_Author's Note: So that was it... my first time writing smut. I won't write this often, though. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot that I worked really hard on. Thanks for reading!_ **   
**_-Megan :-)_ **


	5. I Love You | Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All authors are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: @meli5sos_
> 
> Summary: In which Calum and Luke get stranded in the middle of nowhere because they run out of gas.
> 
> Top!Calum, Bottom!Luke

"Are you fucking for real?! You forgot to put in gas?!" Luke yelled, sitting in the passenger seat.They were sitting in the car, in the middle of no where.

"I-I thought I filled it up!" Calum scoffed. He turned off the car and slouched in his seat.

"This is ridiculous. Now what are we going to do, huh!?" Luke glared at Calum.

  
"Well, fucking call people. Stop being such a whiny bitch and call fucking people," Calum yelled at Luke.

Luke just stared at him blankly and frowned. His blue eyes filled with tears and he burst out crying.

"Great," Calum sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I'm sorry, Luke, It's just th-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?!" Luke sobbed, interrupting Calum.

Calum looked at him blankly and raised his eyebrows. "W-what?"

"W-why can't you love m-me? Why d-do you hate me?" Luke sobbed and cried more.

Calum suddenly felt guilt rush over him and frowned. "I don't hate you, Luke."

Luke sobbed slightly and looked at him. Calum slightly smiled when Luke pouted. Calum's thumb wiped away Luke's tears.

"Then why don't you love me?" Luke pouted, causing Calum to get butterflies in his tummy.

"Luke, I do love you. I c-"

"No! Not like that!" Luke shouted. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, CALUM!"

Luke sobbed and looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Calum frowned and just stayed quiet. Calum really did love luke, but he wanted to wait until the perfect moment to tell him. And sitting in the car with no gas, stuck in the middle of nowhere, was not the perfect moment.

"Luke, I-"

"Save it. I already know that you don't love me," Luke frowned and got out the car.

"NO! WAIT LUKE" Calum called after him. He got out of the car and ran to Luke. He grabbed Luke's arm and turned him around.

"C-Calum, stop. L-leave me al-" Luke got interrupted by Calum smashing his lips onto Luke's. Luke was taken by surprise, but slowly kissed him back.

Calum pulled away and looked deep into Luke's blue eyes. "I love you, Luke Robert Hemmings. I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to tell you, but I guess I couldn't wait."

Luke smiled and kissed him. Calum brought Luke closer and lifted him up. Luke wrapped his legs around Calum's waist and continued to deeply kiss him. Calum pushed his tongue into Luke's mouth. His tongue roam around Luke's mouth while Luke was tugging at Calum's black hair. Their tongues swirled around. Calum nibbled on Luke's bottom lip, feeling Luke's piercing bump his teeth. They both tried to walk over to the car and tried to open the car door, but failed epically when Luke moaned. He accidentally hit Luke's head when he tried lowering him inside the car once the door was opened.

"Ow, you jerk," Luke pouted, his lips red and swollen.

"Sorry, babe. I wasn't looking," Calum whispered into Luke's neck, slightly biting the skin.

Luke shut his blue eyes and moaned. Calum put Luke all the way inside the car without hitting him this time. Calum laid Luke down on the backseat while tugging off his shirt. Luke breathed, feeling his black pants growing tight. Calum immediately kissed Luke while grinding between his legs. Luke's hands roamed underneath Calum's pants and underwear, slightly scratching his bum. Calum pulled apart from Luke's swollen lips, taking off Luke's black shirt. Calum sweetly kissed his collarbone, but then bit at it. Luke moaned and threw his head back, hitting his head once again, but didn't care this time.

Calum smirked, deciding to tease a little bit. Calum softly stroked Luke's hardened bulge, making the boy gasp. Luke moaned deeply, uncontrolling his hips when he started grinding onto Calum's hand. Calum chuckled, smirking also. Calum unbuckled his own pants, popping his boner out. Calum unbuckled Luke's black pants and took them off, throwing them to the front seat. Now the only item they have separating them is their boxers. Calum continued grinding onto Luke while Luke moaned deeply. Calum breathed and took off his own underwear as Luke's eyes widened when he saw Calum's large length. Sure, Calum always said that he had a huge dick, but Luke didn't think it was that big.

"Like what you see?" Calum smirked.

"Yes. Very much so," Luke said, licking his lips.

Calum chuckled and took off Luke's Ninja Turtle underwear. He threw them into the front seat as well and licked his fingers. He picked up Luke's long legs and stuck his finger inside of Luke's hole without much warning. Luke gasped and moaned loudly.

"More," Luke moaned, shutting his blue eyes. Calum smirked and added his middle finger. Luke's breath hitched and left his mouth wide open. Since they were in the car and it was so hot inside, both were sweating. "More."

Calum nodded and added his third finger, slightly stretching Luke's hole. Luke hissed and groaned, all ready for Calum.

"Daddy, just fuck me," Luke moaned. Hearing Luke calling him 'daddy' turned Calum on more than he already was.

"Anything for my princess," Calum breathed heavily.

So, Calum took his fingers out of Luke's hole, wiping it on the car seat and lined himself up with Luke's hole. "Ready princess?"

"Yes. I need you, daddy," Luke moaned.

Calum smirked and slowly pushed himself inside Luke, who winced and closed his eyes. When Calum was fully inside of him, he waited for Luke to tell him to move.

"You alright, princess?" Calum asked, worrying for his 'princess'.

"M-Move," Luke moaned.

Calum slowly started moving, making Luke moan as he hit Luke's prostate. "Faster."

Luke moaned deeply, his nails digging into Calum's skin. Calum made his pace faster, making the car move.

"FASTER!" Luke moaned loudly.

"F-FUCK! AH, SHIT!" Calum moaned, sweat dripping from his forehead.

He got himself all the way out of Luke and slammed into him, hitting his prostate hard. Luke moaned loudly, scratching Calum's chest.

"LUKE!" Calum moaned, his hands pressed against the car window. Calum got himself out and slammed into Luke again, but this time even harder.

"CALUM!" Luke moaned loudly.

"I-ima c-cum," Luke breathed deeply, already sweating.

"C-cum for me," Calum moaned, feeling himself cumming already.

Luke moaned when he released onto Calum's chest while Calum released inside Luke. He got himself out of Luke and laid on top of Luke. They both were breathing heavily and looked at each other.

"So, does this mean you feel the same way?" Luke gulped, feeling worried that this is just a 'one night stand' kinda thing. Calum smiled really wide and look into Luke's big blue eyes.

"Of course I feel the same way. Have since day one," Calum chuckled, kissing Luke's lips. Luke giggled and nuzzled his into Calum's shoulder.

"So, we're not just fuck buddies?" Luke looked up at Calum.

Calum laughed and looked at him. "Definitely not. I wanted the perfect moment to ask you this, but will you be my sexy ass boyfriend?"

Luke smiled really wide, showing his one dimple. "Of course!" Luke kissed Calum's cheek. "Yes! Now we can have sex all the time!"

Calum smiled really wide and laughed. "We're breaking up."


	6. Meet Me In My Car [Part 2] | Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All authors are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: 1D_HarryStyles_1D
> 
> Summary: Michael decides that it's his turn to take control.
> 
> Top!Michael, Bottom!Luke, Asshole!Luke

Just because of what happened in Luke's car a few days ago didn't mean that they turned out to like each other anymore than they had. Michael was just a booty call for Luke and vice versa. As raunchy and as personal as it is, they found having each other as fuck buddies much better than getting themselves off on their own. If they got horny, they knew where to go to get satisfaction. 

And that's exactly what Michael needed at the moment. 

The thought of him topping instead of Luke made his lower region ache. He wanted to do it so bad, but he hadn't been able to find the confidence in himself to demand dominance over Luke. Except today, he was determined that he was going to top, despite what Luke would say. 

He had finally gotten Luke's number (it was solely for the sex) and he sent his asshole-with-benefits (no pun intended) a text to warn him that he was coming over. However, Michael didn't bother to mention that he was going to be the one doing the screwing today. 

Thankfully, the walk to Luke's house was short and he didn't have to go far with his awkward boner. Michael saw that both Luke's parents vehicles were gone, which meant that he could easily walk in the front door and go straight up to Luke's room to take care of business. The only problem was that Michael didn't know where it was since the house was so damn big. 

Fortunately, but unfortunately, there was a maid mopping up the floor when Michael walked in. The poor old woman jumped and Michael automatically pulled his shirt down, hoping that his boner wasn't apparent. 

"Who you?" the maid asked, obviously not very well with English.

"I'm Michael; Luke's, erm, friend," he told her. She just nodded and went back to mopping. "Do you know where Luke's room is?" 

"Up stair, two door on right," the woman said, sounding a bit miffed that he had interrupted her. 

Mikey gave her the thumbs up and awkwardly ran up the stairs, trying to think of ways to convince Luke to let him top because Michael wanted to feel control over him for once. He didn't think it would be too difficult because they were both turned on already. They would do anything to satisfy their mini-me's. 

Michael didn't even bother knocking on Luke's closed door and just barged in. His jaw dropped when he looked at Luke, who was clad in just a pair of tight boxers. He continued staring at Luke's very apparent bulge and felt himself grow harder. 

"I'm guessing you're turned on?" Luke asked, a smirk on his face.

"Let me fuck you," Michael gulped.

"Wait, what?" Luke asked, holding his arms out so Michael couldn't pounce on him. "I'm always top."

"Not this time, asshole," Michael exhaled, pushing past Luke's arms and pushed the already half-naked guy onto the bed. 

Michael started to roughly making out with Luke, shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Luke didn't object to the sudden attack and let the smaller boy have his way with him. Michael yanked off the few layers he had on, thanking God that he didn't decide to wear his entire closet today.

Michael sloppily kissed down Luke's torso until he got to the band of his boxers. He tugged at them, glancing up at Luke for permission before Michael took them off. Luke desperately nodded, just wanting Michael to work his magic already. 

Knowing how Luke hated teasing, Michael smirked and did exactly that. He slowly started stroking him through his boxers, making the blonde's hips buck. It was turning Michael on even moreso as he watched Luke sexily writhe and moan due to him.

"Fucking hell, stop teasing me," Luke growled. 

Michael chuckled to himself, slowly pulling down Luke's boxers, freeing the taller boy's large and hard boner. Luke reached for it so he could feel some type of relief, but Michael was quick to stop him by slapping his hand away. 

"Let me," Michael exhaled. 

Before Luke could ask what he meant, he felt Michael's lips wrap around his aching hard-on. Luke let out a throaty moan as Michael slowly fit all of him in his mouth. As much as Luke tried to resist fucking Michael's mouth, he couldn't hold it any longer. Luke's hips once again bucked, the tip of Luke's member hitting the back of Michael's throat, making the boy gag. 

Michael pulled himself back so he only had the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the slit, the action causing Luke to go crazy. It made Michael harder as he felt Luke squirm and heard his deep moans. He just wanted to fuck him already. 

"What the fuck, Clifford?" Luke panted after Michael took him out of his mouth. 

"You didn't think I was going to let you cum so soon, did you?" Michael smirked.

"Can't believe you're forcing me to bottom," Luke scoffed. 

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy it," Michael said as he stripped off his boxers. Once he was completely naked, he put three of his fingers on Luke's pink and swollen lips. "Suck."

Luke obeyed Michael and desperately sucked Michael's short fingers. Michael was feeling overly confident since Luke was going to be putty in his hands within minutes. But at the same time, Michael was nervous. He wanted to make it so Luke would be begging for him to top more often. 

Once Michael felt his fingers were lubed enough, he took them out of Luke's mouth. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to become the dominant one that would be making Luke a moaning mess - he needed to stop before he lost it. 

"Spread 'em," Michael demanded.

Luke did as told and Michael put one finger in Luke's hole without warning. The blonde winced, but let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Michael than added a second finger, scissoring them quickly and tried to get as many moans out of Luke as he could. Michael's member was starting to ache and Michael just wanted to be inside Luke already. 

"I'm ready," Luke exhaled.

"I'm not done pre-" 

"Fuck, I don't care. Just fuck me!" Luke begged. 

Michael took his fingers out of Luke's hole and spit in his hand to lube himself up. When he was done, he lined himself up with Luke's hole and grabbed Luke's hip with his left hand as he slowly pushed himself in. A deep groan left Michael's throat, Luke's tightness overwhelming him. Once Michael was all the way inside of Luke, he stayed still to let the blonde adjust to his size. 

Michael opened his eyes and looked down at Luke, who had already broke out into a sweat. The sight was enough to send Michael over the edge, so he looked elsewhere because he didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to enjoy topping for a little while. 

"Fucking move," Luke breathed.

Michael started to thrust slowly, both boys moaning at the amount of pleasure. After awhile, Luke kept breathing "faster" and Michael obeyed, slamming into Luke and hitting his prostate multiple times. Luke was literally screaming, not caring that the maid was still in the house. 

Michael opened his eyes to see that Luke was a sweaty and moaning mess beneath him. He's never seen Luke in such a vulnerable state and it made Michael get closer to the edge. He kept thrusting into him as he stared down at Luke, his pace getting slower because of how sexy he looked. 

"I'm gon-I'm gonna cum," Luke said, his blue eyes snapping open and looking into Michael's green ones.

"Cum for me, Luke," Michael breathed.

The two stared into each other's eyes as Michael roughly thrusted into Luke. Michael watched as Luke started to fall apart and he started to feel his stomach tighten. Luke let out a deep and loud groan as he reached his climax, painting both his and Michael's chests as he released. Not long after, Michael released inside of Luke. 

He collapsed on top of Luke, still inside of him. The only sounds in the room were the two boys breathing heavily. Michael finally regained enough energy to pull himself out of Luke and then rolled onto the bed next to the sweaty and wrecked blonde.

"That was fucking amazing," Luke whispered. 

Michael smirked. "Does someone enjoy being a bottom?"

"Well, let's just say that we're going to switch more often."

\----


	7. Happy Anniversary | Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All authors are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: daylighthxmmings
> 
> Summary: In which it is Michael and Luke's one year anniversary.
> 
> Top!Luke, Bottom!Michael

Luke and Michael had been together for offically one year. To some couples, a year might not seem like a long time, but to others, Luke and Michael included, it may seem like forever.

Luke wanted to plan something special for his one-year anniversary with Michael, but there was nothing he was completely sure about.

From what he could recall, after one year together, he wanted to take his relationship with Michael to the next level. They trusted each other. The only dilemma with this was that Luke wasn't one hundred percent sure that Michael wanted to do this as well.

That's why Luke knew he had to think of a Plan B - and think of it quick.

His phone buzzed and he snapped out of his thoughts for a moment, knowing it was a text from Michael.

Happy Anniversary! I'm about to start the car, I'll be home soon. Love you!

Sh*t.

Luke walked around the room and tried to think of another thing to do to commemorate his one-year anniversary with Michael. He was so busy thinking and got so caught up in his own mind that he was unaware of his surroundings. He didn't hear the door open behind him and was completely shocked when he felt two arms wrapping around him.

Michael.

Luke turned around and saw Michael with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Happy Anniversary," Michael mumbled.

"Happy Anniversary," Luke whispered back.

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke and kissed him.

On second thought, maybe Michael did want to take his relationship with Luke to the next level.

The second Michael pulled away from their kiss, Luke grabbed Michael's arm and led him to their bedroom.

With Michael leaning against the wall, Luke quickly lifted his shirt up and threw it on the floor.

Michael lifted his arms up, gesturing for Luke to take his shirt off, which happened.

Michael looked at Luke's shirtless body with astonishment.

Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and kissed him harder, letting his tongue slip into Michael's mouth.

The two shirtless boys French kissed until they were right in front of their bed, at which point Luke let go of Michael and Michael fell back on the bed with Luke on top of him.

Luke planted a trail of kisses on Michael's neck, making Michael moan.

He stopped at the bottom of Michael's neck, right by his collarbone, and sucked one spot, leaving a love bite.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this, babe?" Luke asked

"Yes, I'm sure," Michael answered.

"Okay," Luke said.

He unzipped his jeans, quickly taking them off and throwing them across the bed and onto the floor.

He stood back up and grabbed lúbe and cóndoms from the drawer next to him.

He put some lúbe on his fingers and put one of his fingers inside Michael, followed by another, and another.

"Luke, s-stop teasing me," Michael moaned, "Just do it."

"If you say so, Kitten," Luke said.

He gave a cóndom to Michael and rolled the other one on himself.

Then, without hesitation, he slowly pushed into Michael.

Michael's eyes were shut tight, making Luke assume he did something wrong.

"You okay?" Luke asked, concerningly.

"Yes," Michael mumbled.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke," Michael answered, moaning, "Move."

Luke nodded and did just that.

"Faster," Michael pleaded.

Luke did what Michael wanted and thrusted faster and faster, watching Michael's head fall back and hearing  him moan his name.

"Luke," Michael groaned.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I-I'm going to-" Michael stuttered, not being able to finish his sentence because of what happened next.

"Me too," Luke said.

They both fell back on the bed, exhausted.

"That was amazing," Michael whispered, giving Luke a short, yet passionate kiss on the lips between every word he said.

"I completely agree," Luke whispered back, kissing Michael again, but for a little bit longer.

"This was my first time," Michael said, "and I wouldn't do this with anyone else. I'm so glad and so lucky to have you."

"Me too," Luke said, kissing Michael.

The two of them soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	8. Perks of Peeping | l.h + c.h + m.c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All authors are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: meli5sos_
> 
> Summary: Michael's two crushes are in a relationship with each other and Michael can't stand it anymore.
> 
> Top!Calum, Bottom!Michael, Threesome

It was a long day at school for Michael, and honestly, he's pissed off. All his friends got boyfriends or girlfriends. His crush, Luke, is boyfriends with his other crush, Calum. The two are always kissing and it annoyed Michael.

So, what he did is he hid in Luke's closet one day. It may sound creepy, but he just couldn't handle it anymore. The only reason he hid in Luke's closet is so he could see his crush naked. Next, he was going to Calum's house so he could see him naked too.

So, Michael got comfortable and took out his phone. It was really hard for him to sneak in and not make a sound, because Luke's parents were downstairs. Michael took a deep breath and waited for Luke to come home.

\----

About three or four hours later, Luke finally came into his room. It wasn't just him, but Calum too.

"You look so sexy, babe," Calum mumbled into Luke's neck.

Luke moaned and squeezed Calum's shoulder. Michael's jaw dropped and started recording. Calum grabbed Luke's bum and spanked it. Luke sucked on Calum's neck, slightly biting it.

Calum moaned and threw Luke on the bed. Calum went in between Luke's  legs and started grinding. Calum's  tongue roamed into Luke's mouth, slightly playing with his lip piercing. Luke moaned into Calum's mouth and he slightly squeezed Calum's bum.

Michael not going to lie, he was turned on by this. Michael bit his bottom lip and breathed heavily. Calum took off Luke's shirt and started sucking on Luke's nipple. Luke moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"F-FUCK!" Luke moaned.

Michael couldn't help it but cough because he couldn't moan, that would be embarrassing. But he didn't know that the boys would hear.

"What was that?" Calum breathed.

Calum and Luke raised their eyebrows and stared at Luke's closet.

"Shit," Michael whispered.

Both Luke and Calum got up and opened the closet door. Michael yelped and covered his face.

"What the- Michael?!" both Luke and Calum said.

"I'm really sorry. I-"

"I can't believe this," Luke said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You need to be punished," Calum mumbled.

"I'm really sorry. I co - wait, what!?!" Michael's breath hitched. Both Luke and Calum's eyes turned dark and they smirked.

"You heard me," Calum's voice went deep while he unbuckled his belt.

Luke unzipped his pants and pulled them down, showing his boner. Michael's green eyes widened and jaw dropped. Calum grabbed Michael's arm and threw him in Luke's bed.

Luke unbuckled Michael's black skinnies, while Calum took off Michael's Green Day shirt. Calum and Luke took off their own underwear while Michael took off his.

"Bend down," Calum ordered.

Michael smiled slightly and bent over. Both Calum and Luke kissed Michael's pale bum, which was weird in Michael's opinion. But all of sudden, Calum hit Michael's bum. Michael hissed and moaned at the same time. Luke smirked and hit Michael's bum harder. Michael moaned and bit his lip. Calum smirked when he saw his hand print there, along with Luke.

"Suck me now," Luke demanded. Michael nodded. "Don't nod. Say it."

Luke lay on the bed. Michael moaned. "Yes, Luke."

Luke moaned when Michael started licking Luke's huge length. Calum smirked while licking his fingers.

"Ass up," Calum demanded.

Michael hummed in response, sending vibration to Luke. Luke moaned and threw his head back. Michael did as he was told and moaned loudly when Calum inserted his finger inside of Michael's hole. Calum smirked and added his middle finger.

Michael slightly choked when Luke's length hit the back of his throat. Calum added his third finger, slightly stretching out Michael's hole. Michael scratches Luke's chest, making Luke hiss. Luke moaned loudly when Michael licked Luke's pre-cum.

Without a warning, Calum slowly pushed himself inside of Michael.   
Michael breath hitched and shut his green eyes. Luke softly pet Michael's black hair like he was petting a little kitten. Michael's green eyes filled with tears because it fucking hurt because he was still a virgin.

"Are you okay, kitten?" Calum asked softly.

"M-move," Michael moaned. Calum slowly nodded and began to move.

"Suck, kitten," Luke demanded.

"Yes, Luke," Michael moaned and began to suck again.

"Y-Yeah, right there," Luke moaned deeply.

Calum smirked, pulling out of Michael and slammed right back into him. Michael moaned loudly when Calum hit his prostate. This time, Calum's pace was faster than ever. Michael's nails dug into Luke's waist when Calum slammed into him again. Michael moaned, sending vibration to Luke.

"F-fuck. So close," Luke moaned and breathed heavily.

"AHHHH, MICHAEL!" Calum moaned loudly, slamming into Michael again.

Calum grabbed Michael's length and started pumping it.  Michael breathed and licked Luke's length again.

"M-Michael," Luke moaned deeply. "I'M COM-!"

Luke came before he could finish his sentence. Michael swallowed Luke's cum and grimaced. Michael moaned loudly when Calum slammed into him, making him almost cum. Michael moaned and shut his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO CUM," Michael moaned loudly when Calum slammed his prostate.

"Cum for me," Calum moaned.

Luke smirked and started pumping Michael's length. Michael gasped and moaned loudly. Michael breathed loudly when he released into Luke's hands. Calum moaned loudly and also came.

Calum weakly slammed into Michael and collapsed onto Michael's pale back, still inside of him. They all breathed heavily and stayed quiet for a minute, none of them knowing what to say. Calum softly kisses Michael's shoulder while Luke softly pet Michael's red dyed hair. Michael slightly smiled and closed his green eyes.

Calum and Luke smiled, admiring Michael like he was some little cute kitten. They all sighed and just breathed. But that was until a interruption came along.

"That. Was. Amazing! "

They all gasped and sat up, well tried to. Michael winced at the pain in his bottom and Calum slowly pulled himself out of Michael.

"You guys were all incredible!" Ashton, Luke's neighbor, yelled from his window. They all blushed and covered themselves with the sheets.

"H-how long have you been t-there?" Luke blushed, also glaring at his neighbor.

Ashton giggled, also smirking at the same time. "I wanted to ask you if you want to play some video games, but that was until I heard moaning."

Ashton winked. They all blushed and looked down. "But i have to say something."

"What is it?" Michael raised his pierced eyebrow. Ashton giggled and blushed slightly.

"Foursome?" Ashton asked.

All the boys stayed silent, crickets in the background hypothetically chirping.

Michael look in between Luke and Calum and shrugged. "Okay."


	9. Mine | Mashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All writers are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: daylighthxmmings
> 
> Summary: In which Michael and Ashton go on their honeymoon.
> 
> Top!Michael, Bottom!Ashton

Michael and Ashton waved goodbye to all of their friends and family, who they wouldn't see for who knows how long.

They rested their heads against the leather seats in a car that had the words "Just Married" painted on the back of it. It would be a long drive to the airport, and a long flight to their honeymoon destination. They couldn't be happier than in this moment.

By the time the flight was about to be over, it was already the next day.

"Good morning, babe," Michael whispered.

Ashton's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when Michael's face was the first thing he saw when he woke up, although he was hardly awake.

Michael smiled and kissed Ashton on the lips.

"No public displays of affection on the plane, sir," the flight attendant said when she walked past the aisle where the two of them were sitting.

Michael rolled his eyes as soon as the lady walked away and held Ashton's hand, intertwining their fingers.

This was just the beginning of their vacation in paradise.

•

"I'm going go to check us in. Go, sit down, relax."

Ashton nodded, looking around the gigantic lobby of the hotel.

He saw two empty chairs and sat down in one of them.

A tall, blonde girl noticed the empty chair next to him.

"I'm Sophia," she said confidently, "Is this seat taken?"

Ashton immediately realized that she was most likely trying to flirt with him, and got slightly nervous.

"Um, no. Go right ahead. Sit down," he said.

He just rolled his eyes at her, looking the other way and waited anxiously for Michael to finish checking them into their hotel room.

Sophia tapped Ashton on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked with a rude tone in his voice.

Michael walked back and he became furious when he saw the blonde girl.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," Sophia answered, stuttering.

Michael stared at Sophia and flipped her off.

"That's what you get for flirting with my husband," he said, grabbing Ashton by his wrist and leading him to the elevator.

Ashton looked down at the ground as if he was about to cry.

"Shh, babe. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Ashton said.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You've got me. And I'm going to protect you, okay?"

"Okay."

Ashton's jaw dropped the second he stepped into his and Michael's hotel room.

"Holy sh*t."

Before anything else, Michael pressed his lips onto Ashton's. Ashton didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Michael slipped his tongue in Ashton's mouth.

The two boys French kissed until Michael pulled away for a moment to undress.

He pulled off his shirt immediately and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor in an instant, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Ashton took off his shirt as well, undid the button on his jeans and threw all of his clothes except for his boxers across the hotel room.

Ashton ran to the bed and fell onto it, with Michael on top of him.

Michael kissed Ashton's neck.

"Oh my gosh," Ashton moaned, "Please keep going."

After hearing Ashton moan, Michael immediately continued kissing his neck until he found a spot and started sucking on it, leaving a lovebite.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine and to stop flirting with my husband," he whispered.

Michael looked down and noticed the big bulge through Ashton's boxers and smirked.

Ashton took off his boxers and threw them across the bed and onto the floor.

"Wow, you're huge."

Michael held Ashton's length and kept stroking the tip, hearing Ashton moan even more, begging for him to continue.

Michael prepped himself and stuck one of his fingers into Ashton to tease him, before adding another.

As soon as he added a third finger, Ashton tilted his head back and moaned.

"Michael, I need you," he mumbled.

Michael put one cóndom on himself and one on Ashton before slowly entering him.

"Harder, Michael," Ashton pleaded.

Michael pulled out and slammed back in harder, like Ashton had requested.

"Michael," Ashton exclaimed, out of breath, gasping from the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt, "Keep going! Faster!"

Michael did what Ashton wanted, moving harder and faster with each thrust he made.

"Holy sh*t, Michael," Ashton mumbled, "I'm close."

"So am I," Michael moaned, trying to catch his breath, "Come for me."

Not being able to handle it any longer, Ashton reached his climax and came, Michael doing the same right afterwards.

The two boys sighed of exhaustion and rested their heads on the fancy pillows.

"Hey, I bet the maid is going to enjoy cleaning up this mess," Michael said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Ashton replied, nodding his head.

The two of them fell asleep happily and peacefully.


	10. Home Alone [Part 1] | Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All writers are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: daylighthxmmings
> 
> Summary: In which Calum and Luke take advantage of having the house to themselves.
> 
> Top!Calum, Bottom!Luke

Calum and Luke had been together for years and had their first time while on a vacation. Since then, the two of them had been craving to do it again. They just had to wait for the right place and time.

Calum's parents were away for the weekend, so he immediately knew this was their chance. Without a second thought, he immediately called Luke and invited him over.

Minutes later, Luke showed up at Calum's front door, but instead of greeting him, Calum decided to do things a little differently.

"Follow me," Calum whispered.

Calum grabbed Luke by his arm and led him to his bedroom.

"Are you sure your parents won't be mad?"

"Don't worry about that. We've got the house to ourselves for the weekend."

"Okay," Luke said.

Calum smirked as he immediately took his shirt and pants off, throwing them on the floor.

"Holy sh*t," Luke thought to himself as he stared at Calum's attractive body.

Those thoughts were interrupted when Calum pressed his lips onto Luke's, biting his lower lip.

Luke titled his head back and Calum kissed his neck and bit on one spot, making him moan.

"You like that, babe?"

Luke bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Mmhmm," he moaned softly, "Yes."

Calum kept kissing and leaving lovebites on Luke's neck just to tease and pleasure him.

Luke lifted his arms up, gesturing for Calum to take off his shirt.

"Undress me," Luke said.

"Well, if you insist," Calum replied with a smirk.

Calum removed Luke's shirt from his body and unzipped and unbuttoned Luke's jeans before throwing the clothes on the floor.

When Luke's jeans dropped to the floor, Calum could see Luke's hard on.

"You. Me. Bed. Now," he ordered.

Luke smirked and jumped on the bed, Calum falling on top of him.

Calum reached his hand out to open a drawer but hesitated for a moment.

"Would you rather I go easy on you or give it rough?" Calum asked.

"Do me until I can't walk right," Luke said.

"Good answer," Calum replied with a smirk.

Calum took Luke's boxers off, along with his own.

He stuck one finger into Luke, hearing him moan slightly. He immediately stuck another one in, followed by another, curling them just to tease Luke and hear him moan even more.

"Sh*t, Calum," Luke moaned, "I need you now. Do me."

Without hesitation, Calum pushed into Luke.

"Holy sh*t, Calum!" Luke exclaimed, "Keep going! Faster!"

Calum kept thrusting faster, hearing Luke moan and possibly say a few curse words here and there.

"Harder, Calum!" Luke demanded.

"Are you sure, Luke?" Calum asked nervously.

"Yes I'm sure. Just do it harder!" Luke said.

"Okay," Calum replied.

Calum slammed into Luke harder than he did before.

"More," Luke mumbled.

Calum pulled out and slammed back in numerous times, each of them hard and rough, just like Luke wanted it.

"Calum!" Luke screamed, making Calum stop.

"Yeah, babe?" Calum asked

"I'm so close," Luke whispered.

"Come for me, Luke," Calum said.

Luke came, and Calum did the same not too long afterwards.

Calum let out a sigh of exhaustion as he flipped around and fell back on the bed.

"Wow," Luke said.

"Now we just have to worry about cleaning up this mess," Calum said jokingly.

"Why do that when we can do a round two?" Luke asked.


	11. Home Alone [Part 2] | Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All writers are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: daylighthxmmings
> 
> Summary: Round 2 ;)
> 
> Top!Luke, Bottom!Calum

He kissed Calum's neck until he stopped kissing and began nibbling and sucking on one spot, leaving a love bite.

Calum tilted his head back and moaned.

Luke kept kissing and sucking on Calum's neck, hearing him moan over and over.

Luke looked down and saw that Calum had gotten hard again.

"Do you want me to go rough on you as well?" Luke whispered into Calum's ear.

Calum nodded.

Luke grabbed Calum's length and stroked the tip of it.

"Keep going," Calum pleaded.

Luke stroked the tip for a little bit longer and then stopped. Without much warning, he put one finger into Calum, adding one after the other because he knew Calum secretly enjoyed being teased.

"Luke," Calum moaned, "I'm ready. F**k me and f**k me hard."

Luke immediately entered Calum, hearing him moan softly.

"Harder," Calum demanded.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Calum answered.

Luke pulled out and pushed in harder.

"Is that hard enough?"

"More," Calum begged,"F**k me so hard that I won't be able to stand up."

"If that's what you want," Luke said, biting his lip and pulling out again before pushing into Calum even harder, making him moan louder.

"Yes! Just like that! Keep going!" Calum moaned.

Luke pulled out and slamming back in and hit Calum just as hard every single time.

"Faster, Luke!" Calum pleaded.

Luke thrusted repeatedly, as hard and fast as he could each time.

"L-Luke, I'm so close," Calum mumbled.

"So am I," Luke said, "Do it. Come for me."

Luke pulled out and pushed in one last time, making Calum reach his climax and come before he did the same.

The two boys lay back on the bed, exhausted.

"That was amazing," Calum whispered, kissing Luke.

"I should probably shower," Luke said trying to stand up and walk out of bed.

"Let me come with you," Calum replied awkwardly, "We can save water and you know, other stuff."

The two of them ended up showering together anyways and the "other stuff" may have possibly been a round three.


	12. Let Me Top | Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All authors are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: meli5sos_
> 
> Summary: In which Luke wants to top.
> 
> Top!Luke, Bottom!Calum

It gets boring when you do the same thing over and over again. Like Luke, for example, he always does bottom and he was getting tired of it. Yeah, it feels good but his bum has been hurting lately. So, he wants to try something new, meaning he wants to do top. But how will he tell his fuck buddy? Yeah, Luke has a fuck buddy named Calum. And, right, they just had sex. 

"Well, gotta go and thanks for making my day," Calum winked at Luke, getting up. 

"WAIT!" Luke yelled, wincing when he sat up. 

"Yeah?" Calum raised his eyebrows. 

Luke opened his mouth but then closed it. He wanted to tell Calum that he wanted to be the dominant one, but he has no guts. Luke's voice raised to a high pitch. "Uhhhhh.....and thank you for making my day too."

Calum chuckled and nodded. He grabbed his clothes and changed quickly. 

"See ya tomorrow," Calum pecked Luke's lips, leaving out the door. Luke groaned and let himself drop from his bed. 

"Dammit," he grumbled to himself. He sighed and just closed his eyes. One day, Luke will top, he hopes.

~

"Okay, class, go to the boys lockers and change out of your p.e clothes quickly and just wait till the dismissal bell rings" the p.e coach said, unlocking the boy's locker room. 

Luke breathed heavily and ran inside the locker room. Luke sat down and panted, after running a mile wasn't really helping Luke. Luke wiped his sweat that was dripping from his forehead. He took off his ugly p.e shirt, tossing it on the ground. 

"Heyyy, Luke," Calum winked, sitting next to Luke. Luke coughed and looked at Calum. Calum was shirtless, showing off his sexy body and tattoos. 

"Hey," Luke breathed out, chugging down his water bottle. 

Calum stared at Luke while licking his own lips. Calum leaned closer to Luke's ear, hotly whispering, "Fuck, babe, your sooooo hot." 

Calum bit Luke's earlobe, making Luke bite his own lips. All of a sudden, there was a big crash. They both jumped up, knowing that was from the door. 

"Shit!" Calum and Luke gasped, running to the door. Calum grabbed the door handle, trying to open it, but it wouldn't. 

"SHIT! HELLLLLP!" Calum yelled like he was some freak. 

Luke freaked out but then a thought came into his mind. He could tell Calum that he wants to top. But was this the right moment? Probably not, but who gives a shit? 

"Fuck! We're stuck here.........ahhhhh we're stuck here," Calum smirked, eyeing Luke's white body. 

Luke blushed and looked down. Calum grabbed Luke's hips and slammed him against the wall. Luke gasped but moaned when Calum bit his neck. But Luke shook his head and flipped around so that Calum was against the wall. Luke put his hands above Calum's head and smirked slightly. Luke leaned into Calum's ear. 

"Let me top now," Luke hotly whispered into Calum's neck. 

Calum moaned when Luke bit into his neck. Luke's hands grabbed Calum's hips and started grinding onto them. Luke slammed his lips onto Calum's, slipping his tongue inside Calum's mouth. Calum whimpered when Luke nibbled onto his bottom lip, also feeling Luke's cold lip piercing. Luke lifted up Calum while he wrapped his legs around Luke's waist. Calum's nails dug into the back of Luke's neck when Luke sucked on his collarbone. 

Luke stopped and let Calum down, much to Calum's confusion. Luke grabbed his hand, eyeing little Calum that was now fully awake. Luke took Calum onto a bench, pulling his shorts down, popping out his own boner. Calum also pulled his shorts down, showing his even larger boner. 

"Bend over," Luke demanded, also feeling nervous. 

Calum raised his eyebrows but just shrugged it off. Calum bent over the bench and nervously walked behind Calum. Sure, he knows how this stuff works, but he never really experienced doing it. So, this is new to him. Luke took a deep breath and grabbed Calum's length, softly stroking it. Calum moaned loudly, humping Luke's hand. Luke couldn't help but chuckle. 

Luke slowly put his finger inside Calum's tight hole. Calum moaned, closing his eyes. Luke slowly added his middle finger, making Calum's breath hitch. Luke slowly added his third finger, slightly stretching out Calum's tight hole. Calum hissed, shutting his brown eyes very tight. Luke started scissoring him, also curling his finger just to tease Calum. 

"F-FUCK!" Calum moaned loudly, grabbing the bench tightly. "JUST FUCKING FUCK ME ALREADY!"

 Luke gulped and slowly nodded. He took his fingers out, licking his others. He put his other fingers around Calum's tight pink hole. Calum moaned, ready for Luke. Luke lined himself up against Calum's hole and slowly pushed himself in. Luke moaned when feeling the tightness around his length. Calum bit his bottom lip, getting comfortable with the feeling. 

"M-move," Calum breathed. Luke nodded, slowly moving. Luke grabbed Calum's hips and hit Calum's prostate. "AHHHHHHH SHIT! F-Faster!"

Luke nodded and brought up the pace a little faster. Calum moaned loudly, liking the feeling. Luke got himself all the way out and slammed back into him. Calum's breath hitched, not expecting that, but still moaned. 

"UHHHHHHH, SHIT, F-FUCK, LUKE!" Calum yelped. 

They both were sweating and since the lockers don't have air conditioning, they were sweating like pigs. Luke, once again, slammed into Calum, making the bench move. Calum moaned very loudly, making Luke feel himself already cumming. 

"FASTER," Calum moaned. 

Luke breathed heavily and his pace was faster than ever. Luke smirked slightly when he grabbed Calum's large length and started pumping it quickly. 

"L-LUKE!" Calum breathed out. 

"C-CALUM, FUCK! " Luke moaned. 

Luke used his other free hand to hump Calum's ass. Calum moaned and whined while Luke was sweating like crazy. 

"F-FUCK! I'M CLOSE" Calum warned Luke. Luke smirked and started quickening his pace. Calum groaned and slammed his head on the bench. 

"Cum for me," Luke breathed out. 

"AHHHHHH, SHIT! UHHHHH!" Calum yelled when he reached his climax. 

Luke moaned deeply when he released inside of Calum. Luke pulled himself out of Calum and laid beside him. They both breathed heavily and looked at each other. 

"You're a monster," Calum kinda chuckled. 

Luke blushed and smiled, pressing his nose against the cold metal. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They stayed quiet for moment, just their breathing filling the room. But that was until when Calum spoke. 

"From now on, we're switching, " Calum chuckled. 

"Definitely," Luke laughed. 

And that's when they started making out, again.


	13. I Owe You | Malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All authors are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: meli5sos_ & daylighthxmmings
> 
> Summary: In which Michael owes Calum for standing up for him.
> 
> Bottom!Michael, Top!Calum

Calum was a really popular person. He was outgoing, charming, and had many friends.

Michael felt a little bit different from everyone he knew. Well, he knew he was different.

He was a bit more feminine. He wore perfume, he wore lipstick, even skirts or leggings sometimes.

There was something about this that Calum really liked.

He wasn't sure if he thought it was really unique or if he thought it was really attractive or even both.

Either way, he liked it.

But there's only one problem, Michael is Calum's best friend.

So he was basically stuck in the friend zone.

Right now, Calum was having lunch with his best friends. Calum breathed deeply, eyeing Michael's pale legs. Michael was wearing this black shirt that covered up his chest and an aqua high waist shirt, showing off his sexy legs. Calum bit his lips when Michael kinda put up his skirt, laughing about it.

Michael just laughed and took a french fry from Calum's plate. "What about you, you like that dude over there," Michael smirk, looking at Luke's crush.

"Yeah, why don't you date that Ashton dude?" Calum asked, smirking and making Luke blush all red.

"I hate you guys," Luke said sarcastically.

He got up from his seat, throwing away his trash.

Calum and Michael laughed and high fived each other.

"HAHAHAH FREAK," A group of friends said, laughing at Michael's outfit.

Michael frowned and looked down.

Calum clench his jaw and got up.

"BITCH, I THINK YOUR TALKING TO YOURSELF" Calum said, walking over to the group of friends.

He grab the guy's collar shirt tightly, making the guy whimper.

"SAY IT AGAIN, BITCH!" Calum yelled at the guy's face.

The guy winced when Calum clenched his shirt tightly.

"Calum, stop," Michael softly said, touching Calum's shoulder.

Calum look at Michael's green eyes and softly gave him a smile.

He put the guy down before the guy ran away with his friends.

"You didn't need to defend me," Michael said with a smile, still touching Calum's shoulder.

Calum almost melted at the touch.

Calum smile, touching Michael's hand that was on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Michael.

"You're not that strong, babe," Calum said with a smirk.

Michael scoffed but wrapped his arms around Calum's neck. Calum's cheeks turned red when Michael leaned closer to his ears.

"I own you one, meet me in my house at 8 'o' clock," Michael whispered.

Then Michael planted a kiss on Calum's cheeks then walked away, moving back and forth.   
Calum blushed, totally not eyeing Michael's butt.

Nope. Definitely not.

Calum bit his lips, softly brushing where Michael kissed him. And yeah, Calum was definitely exciting to go to Michael's house.

~

After school ended three hours ago, Calum took a really nice shower and dressed up nicely. Not too nicely. Calum sighed, checking himself in the mirror, ruffling his brown hair. He checked the time and saw it was barely seven.

Okay, maybe he dressed up too early.

Calum groaned and blushed. But still grabbed his keys anyways. He wasstill going to Michael's house because why not?

"Bye mom, I'm going to my friend's house," Calum waved his mother goodbye.

"Bye sweetie, don't do naughty stuff," Joy warned her son.

"Pffffffft. What? I don't do those things," Calum lied.

"Mmm, yeah right, " Joy chuckled.

Calum laughed and and went out the front door. Calum grinned and happily skipped to his car.

Calum took a deep breath and got inside the car. He turn on the car and grin when he heard "Sex" by The 1975.

After 29 minutes, he finally got to Michael's house. He parked his car in Michael's drive way, noticing that Michael's parents were not home. This made Calum smirk.

Calum closed the door and walked into the front door. He opened the door, knowing Michael wouldn't give a shit. But that was until he went upstairs.

"MICHAEL, I'M-woah!"

Calum froze when he saw Michael was standing there with his red rope on him.

"You're here early," Michael said with a smirk, going close to Calum.

"Uhhhh, yeah. Be-because I wanted to," Calum stuttered, suddenly beginning to blush all crazy.

Michael laughed at first but then smirked.

"I guess I could show you it now."

"Show me wha-"

Calum froze when Michael dropsd his rope, showing his black lingerie and a bra (without the little pillow inside the bra).

"Forgot one thing," Michael said with a giggle before he grabbed some kitten ears, "There."

Thats when calum felt his black skinnes all tight and seeing little Calum all hard. "F-Fuck.....uhhhh I, do you h-H-have that," Calum stuttered, licking his lips when Michael came closer to him.

Michael smirked and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck.

"I told you I owed you one and this is what I meant, " Michael said, kissing Calum's jawline, "To fuck me hard."

Calum breathed heavily and looked at Michael.

"Are you s-sure," Calum mumbled.

Michael nodded and licked his lips. "Just do it Calum, please."

Michael took off Calum's shirt.

"Anything for my kitten."

Calum picked up Michael, squeezing his bum and kissing him hotly. Michael scratched the back of Calum's neck while wrapping his legs around Calum's waist.

Calum lay Michael on the bed while nibbling on Michael's bottom lip. Michael whimpered and grabbed calum's bum, giving it a squeeze.

Calum pulled apart from Michael's lips, which were swollen and red, and began leaving love bites on Michael's neck. Michael moaned when Calum found his soft spot.

Michael moaned, throwing his head back while scratching Calum's collorbone. Michael shut his eyes, also biting his bottom lip.

Calum left love bites in Michael's neck, chest, and stomach. Calum softly kissed Michael's thighs then sucked on them which made Michael breathe heavily.

"I love your sexy legs, kitten," Calum mumbled into Michael's thighs.

That pet name turned Michael on. He was also already sweating. Calum unbuckled his own pants, quickly took them off and threw them to the ground, along with his underwear.

Calum took off Michael's black panties but left the lingerie on which made Michael confused.

"I'm going to fuck you with this sexy ass lingerie on you."

Calum smirked, licking his lips. making Michael grin and nod.

Calum lifted up Michael's legs to Michael's chest and licked his lips, preparing for what was going to happen.

"Close your eyes kitten, " Calum whispered.

Michael nodded and closed his eyes.

Calum took a deep breath and slightly stretched michael's bum. Calum stuck his tongue inside Michael's hole, feeling the tight hole.

Michael gasped but moaned deeply when feeling Calum's tongue swirl around his pink hole. Calum smiled and continue doing it. Michael whined and scratched himself.

Calum pulled apart and licked his fingers. He put one of his finger inside Michael's tight hole.

"More!" Michael begged.

Calum smirked and added his middle finger. Michael clenched his eyes shut when Calum started to stretch his hole. Then Calum added his third finger, stretching more. Michael took a deep breath and moaned.

Calum felt that it was already stretched enough, so he pulled out his fingers. He spread Michael's legs and lined himself up. He look at michael to double check if it was all right and Michael nodded, wanting Calum inside of him already.

Calum nod and slowly pushed himself inside Michael's tight hole. Calum moaned when feeling the tightness around his length.

When he was fully inside of Michael, he waited until Michael gave him a single. Michael breathed heavily, trying not to cry because it hurt. Michael nodded, signalling for Calum to move.

Calum nodded, grabbing Michael's hips and moving slowly. Michael moaned, digging his nails onto Calum's shoulder. Calum pulled himself out and slammed into Michael, making him yelp.

Calum began 'grinding' on Michael, making him whine and moaning deeply. Calum sloppily kissed michael and he put his forehead together with Michael's.

Michael moaned loudly when Calum paced faster. "C-CALUM" Michael moaned loudly, sweating like he ran a marathon.

"You're so beautiful," Calum mumbled in between Michael's neck.   
Calum got himself out and slammed into Michael, making the bed hit the wall hard and making Michael scratch Calum.

"I'M CLOSE CALUM!" Michael moaned even more.

"Cum for me, kitten," Calum breathed heavily, slamming into Michael again.

And that was it. Michael came into his stomach. Calum moaned and also came along, but inside Michael.

Calum gently pulled himself out and lazily lay beside michael. They both just lay there, looking at the ceiling.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Michael breathed out, still sweating.

"Agreed," Calum lazily chuckled but then got up, making Michael raise his eyebrows.

Calum went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. He sat beside Michael and damped the towel onto Michael's stomach, cleaning michael's cum and onto Michael's forehead, cleaning his sweat.

"I should take this off," Michael chuckled, looking at his 'outfit'.

"No no, you look beautiful in it," Calum smirk, kissing michael's forehead.

"But i want my pjs," Michael pouted, making Calum get his pj.

Michael chuckled but then winced when he sat up.

"Uhhh, why do you have my shirt?" Calum laughed, seeing his old Green Day shirt in Michael's closet.

Michael blushed and look down.

"Uhhhh, you left it there" Michael nervously chuckled.

"Hahah, okay," Calum laughed, throwing his Green Day shirt at michael, which made Michael confused

"It would look cute on you," Calum said with a smile, throwing Michael his booty shorts.

Michael blushed but took off his lingerie (including his bra) and put on Calum's shirt and his booty shirt.

Calum put up his boxers and went on top of Michael.

"You look so cute with my shirt," Calum mumbled in between Michael's neck, giving it a kiss.

Michael giggled and threw Calum to his side.

"And you look handsome."

Michael lay his head on top of Calum's chest.

Calum's cheeks turned pink, making him smile like an idiot. He played with Michael's hair, kissing his head.

"I like you," Michael suddenly said.

"Uhhh, I like you too," Calum said with a frown, wishing Michael meant the other way around.

Which he did.

"No, I like-like you. I have feelings for you Calum, I always had," Michael said sitting up and looking at Calum.

That's when Calum smiled really wide and kissed the shit out of Michael.

"I like you too , Michael, ever since I met you," Calum smiled, making Michael giggle.

"Will you be my beautiful, sexy, cute, pretty, hot, amazing, sweet, funny-"

"Okay, I get it," Michael giggled.

Calum laughed but held Michael's hands.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Calum kissed Michael's hands.

"Of course!" Michael exclaimed, kissing Calum's lips.

And that was a new start for Michael and Calum. A new relationship and honestly, Calum was the happiest boy alive. Literally.


	14. The Gardener | Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All writers are Wattpad users**
> 
> Written by: 1D_HarryStyles_1D
> 
> Summary: Calum is Luke's gardener and Luke enjoys watching him.
> 
> Top!Calum, Bottom!Luke, Rich!Luke, Innocent!Luke (sorta)

Luke walked downstairs from his room, seeing that the large house was empty. He just shrugged, used to it by now. His parents were barely ever home anymore, so he was always by himself, which was more than alright with him. They didn't really care about him anyway. 

The blonde walked into the kitchen and went to the cupboard to grab the box of Lucky Charms, which would serve as his lunch since he didn't want to have to burden his maid, Leann, to make him a five course meal. 

Well, it wouldn't be five course by his choice, but she would make it that way because she always wanted to do her job to the best of her ability. 

As he poured the cereal into the bowl, he saw someone walking up the sidewalk out of his peripheral vision, but by the time he looked up, he didn't see anyone because they weren't in view of the window anymore. Just brushing it off, he went to the fridge to get the milk and then started pouring it into the bowl when he heard the annoying tone of the doorbell. 

Rolling his eyes, he put the carton on the counter and walked out to the front door, seeing that Leann was coming from the other side of the house to answer it as well. Figuring that she was too far down the hallway, Luke reached out and grabbed the knob, opening the door to be faced with a tan skinned boy with black hair who couldn't be any older than Luke. The blonde's breath hitched and he had to slightly shake his head to get himself out of his thoughts.

"Um, can I help you?" Luke asked, hoping that it didn't sound rude, but it did. 

"Yeah, is this the Hemmings' residence?" the boy asked, his Australian accent smooth. 

"Yes. Can I ask who you may be?" Luke asked, gripping the door, scared that the situation might turn into one of those Lifetime movies and he would end up murdered. 

"Calum Hood. I had applied for the gardener job and Andrew had told me that today was my first day?" Calum told him. 

"He hasn't said anything about a gardener," Luke said flatly, not wanting to turn the very attractive boy away, but his dad hadn't said anything about a gardener during dinner or anything. 

"Oh, you the gardener? Come in! Andrew be home any minute," Leann said, opening the door wider and let Calum in. "Luke, keep gardener company until father come home."

Luke nodded, leading Calum into the quiet sitting room, figuring that his dad would want to talk to him in there. Luke closed the door behind them, feeling that it was nice and cool in the room and he didn't want to have to let in the disgusting heat. 

"So, you're Luke?" Calum suddenly asked. Luke nodded. "I'm assuming you're the son that Andrew and Elizabeth were talking about?"

"Yes, considering I am their only child," Luke answered with a bit of sass. 

Calum let out a laugh. "Sexy and sassy. I like it."

"Excuse me?" Luke asked, taking a gulp as Calum walked closer to him. 

"You're parents said that they had a handsome son and they weren't wrong. But they failed to mention that you have a sassy side," Calum said, now close enough to caress Luke's cheek. 

Luke stiffened. He was frozen, looking into Calum's brown eyes that weren't that far from his. He didn't know what to do because as much as he was terrified to be in this situation, he wanted to be in this situation because Calum was hot as fuck in Luke's opinion.

"Um, I am sorry they didn't inform you?" Luke said, the statement coming out as more of a question. 

Before Luke could think of a way to get out of this, Calum was smashing his lips onto Luke's roughly. Luke couldn't help but kiss back, the two boys' lips moving in sync. Calum pushed Luke against the wall roughly next to the door and then Luke heard the door lock click.

Luke wasn't at all opposing when Calum started unbuttoning his red flannel, revealing the boy's pale chest. Calum started kissing down Luke's neck, sucking on it on certain spots when Luke moaned. Calum began to fumble around with Luke's jeans.

"You're going to let daddy fuck you hard?" Calum asked breathlessly as he lowered Luke's skinny jeans.

"Yes," Luke moaned, doing all he could to quickly get out of his clothes.

Calum hurried and took off his own clothing, leaving himself only in his tight boxers. He picked up Luke, latching their lips together and brought him over to the pristine white couch, laying him down on it. He began to kiss down Luke's body, leaving love bites. As he got closer to Luke's groin, the blonde started to shiver and he ached for Calum.

"F-Fuck me, dammit," Luke demanded. 

"You're fiesty too," Calum said, with a smirk. 

He slowly began peeling off Luke's tight boxers, revealing his hard-on. Luke opened his eyes and looked at Calum, seeing the boy nearly drooling as he looked at his now exposed body. Wanting to be touched, Luke started reaching for his length, but Calum was quick to grab his hand.

"I want to be the only reason you cum," he whispered hotly. Luke nodded.

Calum frantically took off his boxers and then paused for a moment, confusing Luke until he stuck three of his fingers in his face. "Suck."

Luke opened his mouth and Calum shoved his fingers in and Luke sucked like Calum ordered. After a few minutes, Calum figured that they were lubed enough and took them out. Without any warning, he stuck one finger into Luke's hole, causing the boy to wince in pain. Calum could tell that Luke was most likely a virgin, which made him smirk. He felt honored to be able to corrupt the boy this way. 

"M-More," Luke stammered, enjoying the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Calum put in his second finger and Luke let out heavy breaths. He started scissoring inside of him, which the blonde seemed to enjoy. Before Luke could ask, Calum shoved in his third finger and then curled them, finding the spot that made Luke nearly fall apart. 

"Fuck, just get inside me," Luke cried out. 

Calum took his fingers out and then spit in his hand, slicking himself up. He lined his length up with Luke's hole and then slowly pushed in, causing Luke to moan. Honestly, it hurt like a bitch and Luke just wanted it to be done with, regretting the fact that he even did it in the first place. But as Calum stayed still and didn't move, Luke started to feel the pain get replaced with pleasure. 

"Move," Luke said when he felt adjusted.

Calum started thrusting in and out of him slowly, not wanting to hurt him since he had never done this before. His tightness made Calum feel hot and he wanted to cum right then and there, but he wanted to stick it out for a bit longer. 

"Faster," Luke moaned. 

Calum looked down at Luke, seeing that the boy was a mess. There was beads of sweat on his forehead and a few tears coming from the corners of his eyes, which made Calum hesitate about going faster, but Luke kept insisting, so he gave in. 

He pulled almost all the way out of him and then slammed back into him and made his thrusts faster than before. Luke was a moaning mess and he felt tightening in his stomach. He was digging his nails into Calum's back as he got a funny feeling in his nether region and hoped that he didn't break the tan boy's skin. 

The feeling intensified as Calum continuously hit a certain spot that made Luke feel extra good and suddenly, he felt a warm liquid squirt onto his chest. Luke's eyes popped open as Calum continued to rapidly thrust into him, moaning with his eyes shut above him. Luke tried to get his mind straight to see why the hell his dick had exploded, but the pleasure was blinding him. 

Calum moaned loudly, feeling himself ready to cum inside Luke. "I'm c-close!" 

He didn't hear anything from the boy beneath him and then released into him. He opened his eyes and collapsed down onto Luke. The only sounds in the room were the heavy breathing coming from the two of them. Both Calum and Luke felt so good, neither of them experiencing that type of pleasure before. Calum hadn't had a good fuck like that for ages. 

"You were amazing, babe," Calum breathed. 

"My...erm...you know, exploded," Luke panted, feeling dirty about the word, even though he had just had sex. 

"Mine did too," Calum chuckled. 

Calum knew that he couldn't stayed inside of Luke forever, so he pulled out and saw Luke grimace at the feeling. Calum just chuckled and bent down over Luke, pecking the boy's lips. "You were amazing."

Calum got up and grabbed his clothes that were strewn about the room. He started to quickly put them on, knowing that he had to meet with Andrew. He found Luke's clothes as well and then threw them over to Luke. He went to unlock the door and sneak out while the blonde got dressed, but he was stopped by Luke's sweet voice. 

"By the way, I will put in a good word in for you."


End file.
